


Bastard

by 6nbasinsita



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6nbasinsita/pseuds/6nbasinsita
Summary: ＊有車＊Stan渣预警，虐文预警，Stendy预警＊音乐：2013/Eels-《I Need Some Sleep》（Shrek2的配乐）和creek同一条世界线还没想好之后要HE还BE，但写得我自己很是煎熬
Relationships: Style - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Stan/Kyle





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ＊有車
> 
> ＊Stan渣预警，虐文预警，Stendy预警
> 
> ＊音乐：2013/Eels-《I Need Some Sleep》（Shrek2的配乐）
> 
> 和creek同一条世界线
> 
> 还没想好之后要HE还BE，但写得我自己很是煎熬

-

「Stan，我可以在你和Wendy的婚礼上弹四弦琴吗？」

「什麽？」他捡起一块手掌大的、扁平光滑的鹅卵石掂了掂。「谁要结婚？」

「嗯⋯⋯你，还有Wendy・Testaburger啊。」他往下用力拉了一下绿色雷锋帽，以防被风吹跑。「我听见你们父母电话谈得很高兴。」

Clik、Clik、Clik、⋯⋯、Flop。

「你猜我下一次会不会超越Kurt Steiner？」（注：美国打水漂前金氏纪录者）

「拿什麽赌？」

Stan・Marsh脱下藏红色的针织手套，咬了咬手指被冻得发红的前端；他们有些失去知觉了。

「你。」

浅松花绿的瞳仁一瞬间笼罩在体温尚存的外套下。他恍神一秒，火速将它从头上抓下来，看见石板像快艇那样V字形高速的划开水、溅起水花、沉到湖面不透光处的最后影子。

「你失败了。」他很快的说道。「你不可能在两秒内击出六十公尺，除非你作弊。这裡，到湖心。」

「但我是一个很好的投手。我的肌肉说不定足以应付。你还有修改筹码的机会。」

「Jesus，荷官，」他抱紧了自己弯起的双脚。「我只是想为我好友演奏。」

Stan大声地打了一个喷嚏，他骂髒话，用沾上微量碎石的手背抹了抹脸。「老兄，我需要你知道，我可以为了你做任何事；任何。」

「我知道，Stan。谢谢你。」

「你决定好，就和我说一声。」他捡起厚重的外套，拍了拍枯萎的蕨类碎片，从左侧的袖子把自己重新塞回去。「难得回来，到我家吃晚饭吗？我妈烤了一隻鸡，塞小蘑菇和洋葱，涂满大蒜奶油那种。」

「我不饿。」

「来不及了。我恐怕他准备了你的份。」

「好吧，或许我可以在胃裡塞进一些焗鹰嘴豆⋯⋯」

Stan摊开手掌示意拉他起来，他们视线交会，最后握住的是手腕。两人起身后保持著前后半码的距离，朝湖的反方向前进。冬季的天色暗得很快。

「Kyle，说实话，你觉得我是一个混蛋吗？」

他停下脚步，靴底陷入又黑又湿的泥泞。「我从不那样认为。」

「这不对。」他扯断一根下垂的树枝，扔到旁边草丛。「你不认爲我是个混蛋，我就不能做混蛋该做的事。」

「像是？」

Stan・Marsh身上有一股沟火焚烧松针的香气，也许是菸草。Kyle静静的直视他眯起的灰蓝眼睛就在鼻尖相抵的后方几公分，温热的气息拂过嘴唇，为乾燥的季节增添了湿度。他双臂自然下垂，却握成了拳头。

「你太瞧得起我了，」Stan往后退开一步，「Kyle，我果然是个天杀的、宇宙级的混蛋。」

「那我也无药可救了。」

他抿起唇，心裡说服自己一千万遍：笑啊，你办得到。加油。

Stan忽然咧开嘴大笑，声音细碎的迴盪在树林之间，一隻雪鴞啪嗒啪嗒的鼓翅飞走了。「还有，你还有时间，我也还有；多著呢！」

-

Kyle收拾好自己的碗盘，两手在衣襬抓了一下抹乾水。

「Stan，你不该喝太多。你的酒量不会因为成年而变好。」

「天，我可是在自己家裡，安全得很。」

「Okey-dokey。」他瞥了一眼餐桌上的Marsh家庭，他那虐弟属性的姊姊Shelly因为在别州出差的缘故并没有参与聚餐。Randy拿了两打啤酒地大方的摆出来。

年轻人就是要醉到不省人事然后大吐特吐，藉此排出生活中的有毒物质；他宣扬这句话后被Sharon狠狠的蹬了一下脚背。

「如果你想和我聊聊，不用等我回应，可以直接进来。我可能想先休息一会，从宾州飙车过来实在⋯⋯」他打了个哈欠。「有点太远了。」

「亲爱的，晚安。」Sharon和善的和他拥抱。Kyle始终给他父母很好的印象，曾经Stan认为父母更希望Kyle当他们儿子而离家出走过。

他慢慢地跺回Stan的房间。两人没什麽理由好避讳睡同一张床的——毕竟，他们又不是同性恋。会在意的才是。

他已经多年没有回来这个房间了，从前他几乎天天都住在这裡，要不然Stan的身影会出现在他家。他也认为他们简直是对方家庭的bonus赠品儿子。

他把玩了一下那把覆满捲曲灰尘的塑胶吉他，说是把玩，其实也只有前后跟上下的压克力按键可以推动而已。

Stan・Marsh真是个自私的人。为了他想要的事就什麽勾当都干得出来。

比如害怕被孤立就允许Kyle被围殴、比如为了拿到破纪录的音乐游戏分数可以单飞、比如屁颠屁颠的Stan想藉著真心话大冒险亲Wendy，Kyle就在八岁被牺牲给Bebe・Stevens夺走初吻。

Kyle忽然嚥不下这口气，举起脚踢飞床脚的橄榄球；他直线高速射出去，撞翻立灯，再压爆Stan的曲棍球奖盃。 **Sheez** ！他暗骂一声，把断手的金色小人藏到床底。

他拍了拍柔软的床垫，小心地坐上去，再迟缓的摊平自己发呆。

「⋯⋯⋯⋯Stan⋯⋯」

他摸摸自己的下唇，刚才在落叶松林的画面浮现眼前。夜暮像打翻了一整盒深色系的拼图在Stan・Marsh身上，衬托木然的灰蓝眼珠比实际上的气温还让人寒冷。

他是故事的主人公，这裡五颜六色的一切都像丝线一样围绕著他旋转，转成一匹灰色的绸缎，直到他自己毁掉他们。

半年前他们有过争执，但那就是和任何朋友间的拌嘴一样低级；至少Kyle是这麽认为的。他没想到的是Stan一气之下离开他们的租屋公寓，他以为Stan会厚著脸皮回来用满不在乎的语气道歉，他将会海扁他、原谅他，结果他接到了消息：在这几天他又喝酒，也许与Wendy「发生了点那什麽」。

他还没整理好複杂的表情，挂断电话不久，熟悉的毛帽配色就出现在猫眼。他上防盗栓，拉开门，看见眼神死去的Stan，颜料彷彿正在从他身上斑驳的脱落。

他小声地说道：「我做错事了，Kyle⋯⋯」

「Stan，老实说，这回反而没有什麽大不了的。任何一对正常的情侣都会那样。」他关上门解锁，再次打开的时候Stan却扑上来用力抱住他。

他被抱得胸口发疼，大声的说：「你就和Wendy结婚，不正是 ** 你们都希望 ** 的发展吗？」

Stan顿了一下，突然急切地打直手臂分开距离。「Dude！或者，或者我们可以让她接受堕⋯⋯」

「 ** 嘿！ ** 老兄， ** 冷静！ ** 你再人渣再垃圾，都答应我不要这麽做。」

Kyle盯著他身后敞开的大门，他不知道为什麽自己的声音要哽咽。

从那时候起Stan的眼睛裡再也看不见光彩。

-

一股冷飕飕的感觉让他从混水状的梦裡醒过来，他在浓重的黑暗裡猛地睁开翠绿色的眼睛，身上传来另一个滚烫的温度。

「Stan，」他轻声说道。「Stan，你在做什麽？」

作为回覆，一股让人作呕的酒臭味灌进鼻腔。他蹙眉，额角潮湿的冒起薄汗，让殷红色的头髮服贴在上面；随著夜晚流逝，他的呼吸变得支离破碎。

「Kyle⋯⋯」他灰黯的眼眶裡滚著豆大的泪珠，落到身下赤裸的肌肤，形成一滩五分钱硬币大的亮晶晶水渍。「Kyle⋯⋯怎麽办⋯⋯」

「我知道、」他喘著粗气，喉咙好像被砂石刮过一样刺痛。「我知道你是醒的，Stan、你永远骗不过我、⋯⋯」

他们从出生起认识到此刻第一次亲吻，却比任何初次接吻的情人都还深沉，彷彿在弥补数年来的空缺。起先就像翠鸟的羽翼轻触水面，接著水面就跟镜子一样裂开，再也不完整。

” _水的唯一缺陷是重力。_ “

——Kyle想起他们以前在Cartman家的地下室，用不正经的心态看了一部女同的法国片，Stan看到床戏时哧哧窃笑的声音还迴盪在他的耳际。他用馀光偷瞄那双比水还要变化多端的蓝眼睛，在投影幕反射的光线下贴了一层亮膜。

爱来临的时候人会被塞满，同时也会被掏空。

” _水的唯一缺陷是重力(水是纯淨的，但因重力之故，使它永无固定型态，永远往更低处流去)，但这是种自然法则、普遍的重力定律，若将之视为缺陷，则所有自然的都将是扭曲，反之亦然_ “——《蓝色是最温柔的颜色》

「Kyle、我爱你⋯⋯」

「Dude，你不能，」他扯紧对方后脑勺的黑髮，吃痛的闭起双眼。他们像受热烤化了的奶油一样溶在一起。「你就是，不能、假如你当时有煞住——啊、」

我们还能一起弹电吉他多少年呢？或是荒谬的击沉他国军舰、将杀人鲸送上月球、和Kenny驾著就连前晚呼麻的警察也会被吓醒的高速破车，衝往66号公路的尽头？

我们可以用飞镖射地球仪，盲目的决定我们去哪个未知国度，这次不要有败兴的Craig，不要有其他人了，就我跟你两个，我什麽都不怕。

我们现在也是，正在进行谁都不能后悔的事，不是吗？

这是我们擅长的。

「混蛋、⋯⋯ **我天杀的希望你是个** **彻头彻尾的混蛋** 、Stan・Marsh！ 」他愤怒的掐住身上的人的颈子，张口的时候吃到了咸涩的泪水。「你最好⋯⋯最好被全世界厌恶、唾弃！然后你才会发现，还能够容忍这一切蠢事的不是那个Wendy，而是、」

他红著眼眶，口齿不清的说：「拜託、Kyle，说你也爱我⋯⋯」

Fxxk！ 他咬牙切齿的骂：「 **Coward** ！！ 」

他忍不住会揣测，和Wendy是不是也先把前排牙齿抚触一遍，摩挲上颚软骨，像偷偷含著庭院的白色四照花瓣一样含舌头。而他自己什麽都不知道，没交过一任女友，这一切陌生无比，因为他在等，一等却是鬼混好几年过去。

Stan在Kyle白皙的颈窝呻吟不成句的呓语，紧紧环住他纤瘦的身体，他们都因为肾上腺素飙升而颤慄著。和爱人拥抱会产生让人快乐的化学物质，Kyle胡乱的心想；可是为什麽我还是这麽难过。

史上最讚的组合拆伙。Stan就要走了，离开我，到一个可触不可及的地方。

_

「嘿，伙计，你看，」高中时期的Stan长得一副蜕变期间的雄性生物模样，抽高得好像体重赶不上似的，身材又瘦又扁，在他苦哈哈的勤练橄榄球之后才让肌肉长回来。「这种玩意烧起来，真的不会被烫到耶。」

他从魔术用品店偷了几张火焰纸，打算在下週发下期中成绩时假装把备份的考卷一把火烧掉，恶整一把数学老师。

「Stan，你被记第几支大过了？」Kyle忧虑的拄著脸，在一块特别突起的岩石平台上乖顺的坐著。

「他们才不会退我学，」他嘟囔著，一边从口袋掏出十二岁生日时祖母买给他的Zippo打火机。「他们巴不得收下一期优渥的学费。」他补充。

「噢、我不知道。」他视线随著Stan爬上岩石顶端的Timberland短靴移动。「我不能想像你⋯⋯你没有跟我在同一间学校的样子，Stan。那感觉好怪。」

「那不可能，我的朋友。」他喀嚓一声，点火失败了一次。「妈的，该不会燃料用完了？我明明已经戒烟了。」

「你不知道未来发生什麽事。我是指，天哪，你看Craig还有Tweek。谁晓得他们交往了五年会⋯⋯」

「我们是 ** 超级死党 ** 耶，Kyle。我愿意为了你做任何事，只有在你叫我滚的时候我才会离开你。」他接著零零散散的哼唱起歌词不完整的《Come and get Your Love》。

「Jesus Christ，你这样好像你出生在旧金山的Castro街似的。」（注：同志彩虹街）Kyle难为情的笑了起来，其实他以前不大喜欢堆起颧骨的这种笑，这会让他的雀斑浮现的更明显。

「靠，第二次失败。也许我得改天再练习给你看。」

「你想几回都可以，Stan。只要不是再次他妈的清晨四点。」

「说真的，基不基佬，那对我来说没差。」

Kyle困惑地挑起眉毛。「Hum？」

「如果，我是假设啦，你某天决定和我说：『 Oh-NO-Stanley！ I just found my preferred sexual orientation was  GAY！ 』⋯⋯」

「我不会那种娘炮腔调！」他抗议对方在模仿腔调的时候刻意切换成高八度假音，还夸张的蠕动手指。「你才是Gay。」

「不，你才是。大家都知道。Craig也说你是。」

「闭嘴。那你会怎麽做？」

他背过身，再次尝试烧他的纸。「你永远是我最好又最讚的朋友。」

「朋友？」

Kyle抬头，结果迎上Stan逆著第一道曙光的漆黑影子，让眼睛被迫眯成缝；湖面彷彿扎实的铺了层金箔，粼粼的反射光照得他有些刺眼。

喀嚓，金属壳的打火机又增添了更多的光线。

Stan哇哇低声叫著，边小心地将蓝色的火芯移近揉成一大团的纸张，下个眨眼瞬间火舌飞快的攀上纤维的末梢，他就像握著熊熊燃烧的金黄火球。

「嘿、哈哈！ Waooooo我是Apollo！ Dammit！ 这有趣死了！！一点都不会痛！！ 」

Kyle不吭一声地望著他最好的朋友站在这座湖泊海拔最高的地方大吼大叫，情绪高昂地挥舞著火球蹦蹦跳跳。

我很愿意当那团被你捧在手裡焚烧殆尽的火焰——他自忖，忽然被这个忽如其来的想法吓著了。他傻愣的张著口，Stan回眸恰好碰上了他这副蠢表情。

「Kyle，」他呼吸紊乱的喘著气，露出上排洁白的牙齿。「快看我，我时机抓到刚好、五⋯⋯！点整的日出、」

「这个烧起来的颜色，和你的头髮一样耶。」

**我爱你** ，我比这座秘密基地森林裡、这个城镇、这世界上任何一个生命都还要爱你；我的爱是流窜在血管裡的爱，是满怀嫉妒想独佔你一个人的爱。

他咬紧嘴唇，要很用力地憋著，憋到泪腺都分泌出液体，才不会把这些涌升的念头说出口。

他觉得自己不论是呼吸还是心跳都一起雍塞住了。

然后他看见Stan・Marsh往身后几尺高的深潭倒栽了下去。

「 **GOD-SHIIIIIIIIIIT-------！！！！！Stan！操你的气喘药放在哪？！！！** 」

-

May hope will never be silent.

如果那次湿淋淋、又沾满水草的人工呼吸不算，我们现在才是第一次亲吻。然后是第二、三、第数不清一百兆次。他心想。

科罗拉多湖有数量多到不可思议的鲜红色金鱼，整座湖就像一个巨大的鱼缸。他们发现的时候以为只有两人知道这件事，试图私自贩卖那些一桶又一桶的鱼到别处来赚钱，后来被政府警告别再促成引发自然浩劫的人为弃养。

Kyle觉得就某种意义上而言，现在自己也是一个鱼缸，一种容器，逆流的灼热液体让他有些不适；他喘得和那天Stan被捞上来濒死的模样相去不远，甚至任何一口新鲜的深紫色空气被吸入肺泡都像在裡面爆炸。

「我爱你Kyle，我他妈爱死你了、」Stan在他的耳边鼻音浓厚的低语。他用肩膀抹掉泪，抽噎著拍拍对方月光下发亮的背。「去你的，Stan；像个男人一样住嘴。再来一次。」

他们一直持续到醉醺醺的那一方昏睡过去，到后来Kyle也不晓得自己是不是藉著吸食他酒精的蒸气而神智不清了起来。

他吃力的将Stan推到床的一边，清理被单上乾掉的液体，耗尽最后一丝体力到浴室盥洗，然后在浴缸裡睡得像个死猪。

-

与其他日子相似的明日来临，Randy敲门进入第三回合的时候Kyle毛毛躁躁的吓醒了。

噢，shit ——他反射性的猛然弹起，忘了自己用扭曲的姿势睡在坚硬的浴缸裡几小时，他咬紧牙关，痛到手指发软，畏畏缩缩的摸了摸僵直的颈部，再谨慎地左右转了10度。尚可。

Kyle？Randy中年低沉的嗓音隔著门透了进来。已经下午一点了，我不想打扰你，但也许你——你们想吃点藜麦沙拉？

「 Oh sure！ 谢天谢地、我饿得要死！抱歉佔用你们的浴室！」

他笨拙的跨过澡盆，一把攫起地上的衣服，发现他们全都没有晾乾。于是他透过门缝确保Randy还有Sharon都在客厅，为了Randy在看《Terrance & Phillip》没有马上转台而争执不休。他裹著浴巾咚咚咚的奔回Stan的房间甩上门。

Stan维持昨晚最后看见的样子，死了一样趴在床上，阳光顺著背部流畅的肌肉线条流到地毯。

Kyle觉得自己就像砧板上的生牛肉一样贴平在木门上平复呼吸。他望著微风轻轻鑽过Stan翘起的乌黑短髮，心跳漏了一拍。

他尽量放轻声音翻搅Stan的衣柜，把没用的夏季短袖一件一件往外扔，在底部费尽千辛万苦终于找到Marsh家经常性给他留的衣物。

「 **Dude！** 你他妈的在干嘛？ 」

「 ** WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ** 」

他吓得魂飞魄散，高分贝的尖叫引起刚醒过来的Stan惊恐的跟著一起尖叫起来。Kyle抓起短袖暴投向Stan的脸才中断他们白痴一样的互相吼叫。

「 ** WHAAAT THE HELL？！ ** 为什麽我是裸体？！」

「 **Gross** ！你、你昨晚又喝茫，吐在我身上，记得吗？」

他好像思绪还没跟上大脑，刮脸的手愣在半空。「⋯⋯所以我害你，」他右手往下画了一个展示的动作。「也裸？」

「Jesus Christ！别提了，还有别再像个基佬一样盯著我穿衣服，我们都年纪不小了。 拜託 —— ？ 」

「当然好，但，等等，兄弟，」他双手在胸前交叉成十字，抓著被子把自己像蝶蛹一样裹起后跌跌撞撞的爬下床。「别、别穿你手上那件毛衣，堆那麽久都长虫了。」

「有吗？我刚刚才检查——」

Kyle的脑子忽然宣告罢工，可能因为和Stan的距离忽然拉近到只剩几公分；他就只是张著嘴，无法正常咬字，任由那股属于Stan的气味将他排山倒海的溺死。

「放开，给我。Kyle？」他垂下睫毛，语气稍微强硬的说道。

「可是这是我的衣服。我要拿走就拿走。」

「听著，那些霉菌假如让你引起严重过敏，也许你会身上长牛樟，然后我将会对Sheila十万分的抱歉，好吗？」

「Stan，我不懂——」

他紧闭上眼，等待一段时间却只有黑暗。Stan抢过衣服后凑了上来，努动鼻子，嗅了嗅他前额刘海的气味。「Kyle⋯⋯我很遗憾，也许你用到我老姊的女用洗髮液了。」

「没有，我很肯定我用的是你的。」

怪了，那怎麽这麽香？他喃喃地说，搔著后脑勺，蹒跚地把自己摔回床上。

「呃，你不下楼？」

「嗯，帮我跟爸说叫他给我拿一些止痛药。喔噢我的头好像要裂开了⋯⋯」

Kyle欲言又止地站在原地，最后他放弃开口，认命的穿上Stan从前打四分卫练习时的宽鬆上衣，转动喇叭锁。

「Kyle。」

「Stan？」

「⋯⋯你昨晚睡得好吗？」

他血液冻结，凝视著Stan翻到这一侧的脸，做出他自认最正确的回覆：

「从出生起没有那麽好过。」

「你找我爸的时候，可以顺便和他要些⋯⋯蚊虫药。」他平静的说。「你知道吧？冬天的森林也总是有一些奇奇怪怪的吸血节肢动物⋯⋯」

他的指甲因为攒紧拳头而刺进掌心，为了阻挡自己一不小心反应太快就伸手遮住锁骨附近的瘀血。

「谢了，朋友。」

_

Stan在听见楼下交谈的声音后蜷缩自己成一个C字形，抱著手上那件毛衣无声地啜泣起来。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Well I've been afraid of changin'  
> Because I've built my life around you  
> But time makes is bolder; children get older  
> I'm getting older too....”
> 
> ——Fleetwood Mac/《Landslide》/第十五季第七集配樂

＿

Stan・Marsh始終處在一種成熟卻又幼稚的潮間帶，水位的變換總讓Kyle摸不透什麼時候可以接近他。

就像他們從賓州回來的路上，Stan還有閒情逸致在住宅區一條車速最快的主幹道上擺小石頭，讓高速飆過的車輛輪胎碾到他們，然後噴進一樓住戶的窗子砸個粉碎。

「哈、哈哈。」Kyle乾笑。「其實現在我們得考慮法律責任了。」

Stan嘆口氣。「你覺得不好玩？」

「好玩啊。」Kyle撿起玻璃碎片，沒有將他們投擲進已經淒慘無比的住家，而是收拾乾淨，堆放在消防栓旁邊。「我們可以上路了嗎？已經比預計晚一天到了。」

「我只是不想提早到，我想跟你在一起久一點。」

「什——」

句子才剛探出頭，Kyle被金屬卡榫的聲音驚得回過神來，手上還捏著碎玻璃渣，他就在路邊看著Stan用力摔上車門揚長而去。

他無奈地坐在突起的分隔島上，說服自己相信超級死黨還會回來接他。Stan用了一小時又四十分鐘回應他耐心的信任。

「見鬼，你上哪去？」他不快的看著Stan悠閒地將一隻手臂擱到窗口。

「我把行李扔進科羅拉多湖。」

「什麼？」

「反正我不會回去賓州了，回不去了，永遠，一輩子。」他拄著臉，擺著無趣的表情，好像他們有幾十公斤重似的往下滑；直到下巴叩的一聲撞上車窗收攏的凹槽。「美女，還要不要坐我的車？」

「 **Dude！** 去把它撿回來！」他焦躁的繫緊安全帶。「那裡的居民會以為發生命案！」

「哦⋯⋯」Stan似乎沒聽見他說話，他把椅背放到最低，用有違常理的姿勢駕駛起來。「你看，我就像個職業賽車手。」

Jesus Christ！Kyle暴躁的仰嘆。

現在他們又在往另一個嫌不夠遠的目的地前進。從他們回來南方公園後，Kyle耗盡了對這個王八蛋的好脾氣額度。但他仍然忍下來了。

他開始覺得也許他們會撞上對向的冷凍食品大卡車，或者偏離道路衝往底下黑漆漆的森林，和幾棵樹一起被汽油燒得一乾二盡。然後媒體怎麼說？ **殉情** ——Cartman絕對會這樣和採訪記者感慨萬千地哭訴。

Kyle將注意力放回擋風玻璃的方向，瞥了一眼隔開兩人的螢幕。「你現在聽這個了，《Landslide》？」

「是啊，」他手一揮，誇張地轉動方向盤，Kyle因此被慣性甩到撞上車窗。「我就是⋯⋯你知道，我就是老了。」

「二十五。你不能每過一年就要這樣小題大作一次。」

「 _Everything will be alright, if ,we just keep dancing like we’re twenty-two_ ——」

Fuck you，Kyle嫌棄的說。他將音量鍵的皮鈕每隔兩秒降低一格，假裝Taylor Swift已經用淡出的方式播放完畢。

Stan咕噥：「才二十五，人生就要結束了。」

「你想說婚姻是愛情的墳墓？」

「閉嘴。」他用力一踩油門，汽車零件發出痛苦的怒吼。「有本事你就來救我⋯⋯我差點忘了，是風箏俠嗎？」

Kyle悻笑著回應：「我八成會卡在樹上。」

「我以為你的初衷是： _為你千千萬萬遍_ 。＊」（＊註：《追風箏的孩子》，美籍阿富汗裔作家卡樂德・胡賽尼的作品，講述了圍繞主人Amir和他僕人Hassan罪惡與救贖的故事。）

「⋯⋯嘿，說好了，我不想再想起那部作品任何細節。」

「因為主角忠心的小僕人被強暴？」

Kyle的嘴角抽動幾下。他從起霧的後照鏡那狹窄的視野瞥了一眼駕駛座的人；他並沒有表現出多餘的情緒。

「我不該讓一個昨晚醉得像酒桶醃十年的混蛋開車的。」

他聳聳一邊的肩膀。「但是我沒醉。」

「嗯-哼，」Kyle嗡嗡的按下車窗的按鍵。冷風灌了進來。「每個酒鬼的名言。」

隔了沉默的十分鐘，Stan簡短回應：是啊。

＿

他將車子甩尾滑進倉庫閒置的空位，轉動鑰匙熄火。迪士尼的家庭合照吊飾跟薩諾斯的手套吊飾纏在一起，那是他和Kyle在遊樂園射擊遊戲不惜作弊也要拿到的獎品。

「我們其中有誰知道Kenny那段消失的時間上哪去了嗎？」

Stan推開車門的時候撞上旁邊佈滿銅綠的打穀機，他用力「幹」了一聲。「天曉得？他就那樣，高中輟學後隱匿消息人間蒸發，然後下次看到已經變成千萬富翁。這世界上都是，啥？」

「我想他會很替你高興脫離處男的。」

「哇哦。」他生硬的裝作自己在笑。「我親身感受到他的好意了。」

他們沿著紅花槭樹往山坡上走，再往前五分鐘就到了佔地二十公頃的豪華別墅。

「操，他有足球場，游泳池，跟自己的電影院和教堂，」Stan咕噥著敲打手機螢幕。「卻沒有半個人能來門口接我們到該死的大大大——大房子那？」

「自己的電影院能幹嘛？新檔的片又不會在這上映。」Kyle困惑地問。Stan瞟他一眼，嘲弄地說：「你真不像個男人。」

他不悅的回嘴：「你想自己來就別硬拉上我，我回來兩天都還沒見到我媽——」

「 **喂？** 」

他沒理會Kyle的抗議，「Kenny？快找隨便什麼一匹馬一匹驢子來把我們運到你ultra-super-stamp-it stamp-it-no-erasees-mega的家門口好嗎？⋯⋯誰？沒有，別管Wendy⋯⋯ **閉嘴！** 就是別管！」

Kyle決定遠離不知道在氣什麼的Stan，自己慢慢晃到路標旁的莓果田，等待他結束通話。

陽光灑在臉上熱騰騰的，他嘆一口氣，將手套和帽子都取下，塞到外套口袋，伸平十指接受曝曬。

Kyle？

即使距離沒多遠，但杳無人煙的空曠莊園讓聲音被稀釋好幾倍。他沒回應，只是凝視著自己手腕上間距固定的咬痕。

板鞋擠壓軟木屑棧道的悶響越來越近，在Stan抵達前一秒他很快的將手翻面藏好。

Stan並肩站到身旁，看到他在曬太陽，也將手套脫下，卻是塞到Kyle直筒褲屁股上的口袋。

嘿。他皺眉抗議。對方聳聳肩。

「呼⋯⋯老兄，」他們缺乏日照的肌膚漸漸地轉紅。「你真的很適合在太陽底下。」

「打住，別和我說貝拉・史旺＊的台詞。」（＊註：《暮光之城》女主角）

「你怎麼猜中的？我的確想說你 _閃閃發光_ 。」他將掌心朝上，湊在另一雙手旁邊。「北美沒有太陽的時候，我就看你。」

「那真噁心，Stan。」

「別那麼神經質了，我只想友好的誇讚你的紅髮。」

「哦那我拜託你近期內別再誇他們了。」

「為什麼？」

他難堪地抬起血液幾乎發脹的臉，對上Stan・Marsh溫存的視線。風帶來過熟莓果在土壤裡腐爛的腥香味。

他在等我吻他，那我就會躋身成這整件事裡最混蛋的那個人，Kyle心想；別讓他稱心如意。

「 **因為我很神經質？** 」他推了一下對方的胸口。「因為，先生，你該誇的心肝寶貝是Wendy。」

「你想找架打？」他馬上垮下臉，「我不介意再和你來一場。」

「是啊，你還沒記取教訓？我就會和全鎮的人說，Stan・Marsh的拳頭就跟Tweek家咖啡店賣的烤布蕾一樣又甜又軟。」

「Punk ass！那次我把你打到哭了！而且多虧我，Steve才會在Des Moines過得好好的！」

「他的名字是 Gorak！」

「 **是** **Steve** **！** 媽的！上車！」他朝Kyle咆哮，將準備為他們開門的無辜司機粗魯的撞到一旁。「 **管好你的嘴巴** ！今天，你今天口口聲聲再提一次Wendy， **再一次** 任何 **W** **開頭的單字** ？我都會殺了你。」

「Wusses——」

他還沒說完就哀哀叫著被塞進掛滿綵球的轎車裡，Stan把自己摔進去，伸直雙腳，鞋底無禮地靠在昂貴的真皮座椅上。Kyle賭氣的哼一聲，將瀏海吹到額頭上。


	3. Chapter 3

＿

「嗨⋯⋯你們的臉就和豬腸一樣臭。」

Kenny穿著邋遢的睡袍，站在鑲滿金邊的誇張浮雕柱旁，迎接沿路又推又撞的兩人。他打開教堂沈重的大門。「 _婚姻是愛情的墳墓_ ？」

噢、 **FUCK！** 藍色毛帽憤憤地仰頭嘶吼了聲。

「他什麼毛病？」

「他可能不希望別人——」Kyle不滿的扯掉那頂暴躁的藍帽子，往後方的矮薔薇叢全力投擲進去。「——隨便妄想自己可以干涉 **夫妻神聖的私事** 。」

「拜託，你們打架吵架哪次不是一天就和好？」

「 **這次** 。」

Kyle走進教堂，在最後一排的長椅重重坐下。

他翹著二郎腿，幸災樂禍地看著半小時後狼狽返回的人穿著滿是小坑洞的外套，手裡緊緊拽著勾了大量植物尖刺的毛帽。

「謝謝，天殺的第一份禮物。這是你發明的刑具，還是什麼？」

「荊棘冠。你們的救世主是這麼稱呼的。」

「我戴了 **二十幾年** 的東西—— **你他媽就是這樣搞砸它？** 」

「別學寶寶哽咽著說話，」 Kyle斜著眼上瞧。「都還沒出生呢，爹地。」

「呃嘿、你們想不想看看當天和平鴿會藏在哪—— **SHIT！** 」

就連Stan自己都呼吸停止了；他腦內一片空白的張了張嘴，發出氣體通過的沙啞聲音，始終吐不出一個像樣的音節。

他只打算作勢恐嚇，一個反射神經正常的人都會躲開；他沒料到的是把那頂帽子往下送時對方卻保持平靜的臉處在原位。

Kyle低下頭，伸手摸了摸臉頰破爛的傷口。

「⋯⋯二十幾年的東西，一年的東西，剛得到的東西；白痴，你知道差別在哪嗎？」

他掏出手帕，用力來回擦拭手指沾上滲出的血。「很好，我，我來告訴你答案，白痴。不是一年，也不是剛得到的，而是——二十幾年的更容易弄壞，因為他又 **老** 、」

「⋯⋯Kyle。」

「又 **舊** 、又 **無趣** 、」他的音量抬高，語氣一個字一個字的加重。

「Kyle，」

「 **又長滿灰塵，又容易被忽略！** 」

「Kyle！閉嘴！」Stan僵硬地說，「拜託、我們可以選擇別在重大的日子前——」

「 **你** 的重大日子。 **你** ，老兄，為什麼是我？」

他怒視的瞳孔顫抖著，整理好自己後站起身，從長椅遠離Stan的另一端走出去，離開了教堂。

＿

「⋯⋯這發生的挺快。恩？」

Kenny在不知過了多久之後開口打破令人耳鳴的死寂。

Stan的臉從埋著的手裡抬起，無精打采的看著教堂最深處。他嘆了口氣。

「⋯⋯Dude，和我解釋舞台中央豎一根鋼管的理由。」

「你不希望辣妹在婚禮上熱舞？」

「不希望。」他把臉埋回去。「還有，別想著我沒發現，每排長椅底下不要放雷射光衝鋒槍，不要潤滑液，Testaburger家會抓狂的。」

「你真過分。」

Kenny伸了個懶腰站起身。「害我得請那五十個無家可歸的美女離開。」

「我看見你已經為他們蓋了房子。你打算讓單身派對辦多久？一年？」

「一個禮拜我嫌不夠。」他輕輕晃著頭。

「無論如何，」Stan揉了揉眉心。「我看我得缺席派對了。抱歉，朋友。」

「男人上起來很爽嗎？」

他唐突的發問。「為什麼我的周遭，一個個都不喜歡大奶妹？」

Stan噎了一口氣，嚥了一下才艱難地回答。「Kenny！這不是說聊就能聊的話題！」

「你想過在剛才的通話裡，短短一句『我們做了』，就是可以聊的？」他攤開手掌擺動。「和我談談感想。男人上起來很爽嗎？」

Stan百般掙扎的望著那雙藍紫色的眼睛，最後沮喪地垂下肩膀。「⋯⋯Kyle不一樣。他、他根本像個⋯⋯小女生⋯⋯」

「我看不見哪裡有差別，你都是把＊＆＄放進＠！＃」

「 **Jesus！** 你敢在教堂這樣說？」

「噢，Stan，有時我真羨慕你。你是個天殺的混球，卻還有人那麼愛你。」

Kenny晃到Stan身旁一屁股坐下。「我猜，你沒種叫Wendy上醫院處理掉，好讓你和我們的兒時玩伴開開心心出櫃——」

「嘿！聽著，我很高興，你和我有同樣垃圾的想法⋯⋯」

他揪緊眉毛，想起幾個月前租屋處的防盜栓。

他沒想過有一天那條金屬鍊子會對自己適用，這段畫面總是越去拼湊越痛；那是一道把Kyle分成兩半的裂痕。Kyle太了解他了，了解得比他自己都還更多。他不得不揣摩那條防盜栓的意義，想起那天結束與Wendy通話瞬間想起Kyle，身體從深處傳來往外崩裂的痛楚，像岩漿一樣燒灼血肉；鍊條後方的翠綠雙眸很冷靜，肯定是冷的、冰涼的。他急迫的渴望接觸到對方的時刻可以得到舒緩，Kyle拒絕了；卻在昨晚他仍然逼Kyle做了那天他嘗試躲避的事。

「⋯⋯但是，Kyle不准我那麼做。」

「所以，」

Kenny安靜一會兒後悶悶地說，「我們幾個完了？」

「也許。」他揉了揉眼角。「抱歉。」

「二十⋯⋯五年。」

「別提了。」

「五乘五乘五乘五乘五年。」

「⋯⋯Dude，乘法不是那樣算的。」

Kenny將腳翹到長椅上方，踢了踢一旁也高高翹起的板鞋。「你得出他留給你問題的答案了嗎？還有我的？」

「⋯⋯可剛得到的東西弄壞了不會傷心啊。」Stan咕噥著。「上男人的責任比起上女人重太多了。」

「謝了。我會把忠告記在心裡。」他露齒一笑。「你一向很聰明。這也是為什麼Kyle喜歡你。」

Stan蒼白的訕笑幾聲回應。「哦，不對，那是以前，現在他恨死我。」

「我想他並不是因為你和他上床而恨你，Stan。」

「別說笑了。也許還有點別的，比如說⋯⋯比如我弄傷他完美無瑕的臉；但上床？絕對會是主要項目。」

「你想，不少謠言從很久很久很久以前就誕生了，可Kyle當時一點點負面的反應也沒有；噢，除非你非得把Cartman被關進豬圈三天計入。」

「哼恩，那事我也出了一份力。」他雙手撐著下巴，無力的說。

「他本來就會這樣處置Cartman，並不是因為聽了那些謠言而不爽，Stan。」

「你怎麼知⋯⋯呃、嘿，你要去哪？」

他連忙踉蹌的把腳摔回地面，在長椅上不安的扭過頭，看著Kenny打開大門踏出一隻腳。

「我打電話，」他做了一個搖晃的手勢。「Cartman堅稱他不能接受晚上的其中一支樂隊有臭嬉皮。還有大廚，大廚說他聯絡不上海鮮市場的魚販——」

「滾吧，你只是不知道怎麼收拾我這個爛攤子。」

Stan轉回身體，怏怏的抱著手臂。「——再會！你們都決定要離開我，留下我和Wendy，你們都認為這是祝福，這很友善，我懂的。」

「別他媽發神經了。」

「 **痛！** 操！你竟敢拿聖經丟我的頭？」

「你覺得上一位離開的人有這裡通往臥房的地圖嗎？」他問道。「我幾乎可以想像出來，他尷尬又拉不下臉的在我超大的別墅某處躲著，等待 **有個你之外** 的人把他救出來。我會去找他，然後讓他回來這和你一起檢查宴客名單。好嗎？」

「 **我之外？** 荒謬！」Stan不可置信的大聲重複了一遍。「地球上除了我沒有人會知道他可能躲在——」

他的句子硬生生的被大門關上的沈悶聲響截斷。

他煩躁的來回踱步了幾圈，揉了揉隱隱作痛的後腦勺，朝那片米白色用力地踢了一腳，接著往前跌了出去。


End file.
